The present invention relates to an ink jet recording head for expanding or contracting a part of a pressure generating chamber communicating with a nozzle aperture by an actuator for flexural oscillation so as to jet an ink droplet from the nozzle aperture.
An ink jet recording head has two types: a piezoelectric vibration type for mechanically deforming a pressure generating chamber and pressurizing ink; and a bubble jet type provided with a heater element in a pressure generating chamber for pressurizing ink by the pressure of bubbles generated because of the heat of the heater element. The piezoelectric vibration type of recording head is further classified into two types of a first recording head using a piezoelectric vibrator displaced in an axial direction; and a second recording head using a piezoelectric vibrator displaced by flexure. As for the first recording head, although high-speed driving is enabled and recording in high density is enabled, there is a problem that the number of manufacturing processes is many because cutting is required for machining a piezoelectric vibrator and three-dimensional assembly is required when a piezoelectric vibrator is fixed to a pressure generating chamber.
In the meantime, because for the second recording head, as a silicon monocrystalline substrate is used for base material, a passage such as a pressure generating chamber and a reservoir is formed by anisotropic etching, an elastic film can be made extremely thin, the pressure generating chamber and a piezoelectric vibrator can be formed very precisely respectively by a technique for forming the piezoelectric vibrator using film forming technique such as sputtering piezoelectric material, the opening area of the pressure generating chamber can be reduced as much as possible and recording density can be enhanced.
However, to enhance recording density, a wall for partitioning pressure generating chambers is required to be made thin, as a result, the rigidity of the wall for partitioning pressure generating chambers is deteriorated and there occur problems of crosstalk, the failure of jetting an ink droplet and others.